


Emptily

by matchaaa_latte



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaaa_latte/pseuds/matchaaa_latte
Summary: He who talks with the wind and the wind who responds to him.





	Emptily

He curled in the snow amongst the bodies that were buried below, clenching his coat for dear life hoping his tremors would stop. The snowflakes melting on him and he was hoping from all his heart that he could melt like the snowflakes to then disappear into nothing. His eyes shut tight, his face soaked with either snow or his own tears and his sobs accompanying the whistle of the wind like an orchestra.

Perhaps he was hoping for someone to come, perhaps he was hoping that no one would come and that he would wither there with the rest of the bodies.

“Aren’t you going to stand up?” the wind said with the same lithe his dear friend had in his voice.

Perhaps he was loosing his mind or maybe his friend was really there with him. “It’s too painful” he said, straining his voice.

“I know” said the wind, blowing on his hair. “How about you come with me then?”

That’s the only thing he had been waiting for. He was ready, no hesitation in his mind. He would take the generous hands of the wind and go with him, far, far away.

 

“MINO! Stay with me!” .

 

He recognized that voice, but it did not belong to the one he had been conversing with in the depth of the snow.

Something warm…or someone warm held his hand. A salty droplet falling on his face, like the first droplets of rain in spring.

“We’ve been looking for you for days!” the someone said but Mino stayed silent, not wanting to open his eyes. He didn’t want to open his eyes ever again.

 

Mino stared blankly at the sealing, not exactly sure of where he was. His home? An Hospital? His Apartment? Not that there would be anyone else in the latter. He would have only been greeted by coldness enough to make your whole body shut down. But not a cold that could be fixed with a little warmth. A coldness from within.

“We are worried for you Mino…Im…I should have stayed beside you” The someone said another day. Mino couldn’t look at him in the eyes and neither did he utter a word. He just didn’t have the strength.

 

Another day, he couldn’t fall asleep, his mind was restless going at way too many kilometers an hour. Stomach churning as if he was about to get pushed off a cliff. That wouldn’t be a bad idea. He felt like he was suffocating, losing control. He could barely walk far enough to get water and just fell on the ground sobbing violently, his mind showing him pictures too fast that it made him blink.

When they finally found him, he was sleeping in a wardrobe. They are relieved. Mino could barely recognize the faces he was usually so familiar with.

 

“Seunghoon” He finally said another day, as Seunghoon turned towards him dropping the book he was reading, eyes wide.

“Yes it’s me!” Seunghoon said, smiling painfully and grabbing his hands.

“I know” Mino responded, also smiling.

 

He learned soon enough that he wasn’t just in any Hospitals and that he was physically intact.

“You don’t really need to button my shirt I can do it myself” he said chuckling for the first time in too long. Seunghoon let go, cheeks slightly pink.

He felt great, maybe good is a better word.

For a while.

Yet he was still there.

Seungyoon came to visit too, they played chess silently. Was it always so quiet between them?

Then Jiwoo came, an unspeakable tension between the three. For some reason …

he felt that it was his fault.

He was certain that it was his fault.

He wasn’t sure but it seemed that everything is always his fault.

He stopped feeling so great abruptly, his head under his covers.

“Somehow it’s….very painful” Mino said one of these days to Seunghoon.

“I know” he said, his words coming like a breeze blowing on a candle. He held his hands, massaging the back of Mino’s hands with his thumb. “But I’m here now”

He felt like he had forgotten something.

“Seunghoon…” He said as Seungyoon looked at him trying to hide his anger but failing.

“Would you stop already!” He yelled, storming out of the room.

Somewhat he remembered. But that was too long ago.

 

“I truly am Empty” he muttered but not loud enough for Seungyoon to hear, as they were both leaving his room.

 

There was no snow that day. No sun either, only clouds. The soil was not as damp, and the wind blew ever so slightly, he barely heard when it told him to come to him.

Someone, or something came to sit beside him sighting.

“You need to take your medicine” Seunghoon said.

Mino closed his eyes nodding. “I wouldn’t be able to see you if I did"

 

\------------------------------------/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/------------------------------------------------------------/---------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write guys....-_-


End file.
